Shall We Date?
by Miss Mysterious with her story
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki adalah cewek tomboy yang tidak menonjol di antara teman-temannya. Ia menganggap bahwa inilah kehidupannya. Namun semua berubah sejak ia pindah ke Kanemochi high School, sekolah ellit khusus anak-anak orang kaya. Bagaimanakah kehidupannya di sekolah barunya? Rukia Centrics! Setting berasal dari otak iii, Reverse Harem perti biasa T to M, may be


Bleach Cuma milik Tite Kubo!

Bagian pertama chapter 0 : Welcome to Kanemochi High School paruh pertama

"Ini..."

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan rambut-rambut hitam Rukia Kuchiki yang tengah berdiri menatap bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar, mulutnya terbuka lebar karena kemegahan bangunan itu. Itu jauh dari bayangannya. Benar-benar... bangunan itu lebih pantas disebut istana daripada sekolah. Sekolah elit Kanemochi di kelilingi oleh taman-taman yang indah dengan pintu gerbang menjulang tinggi bergaya eropa, tidak akan membiarkan siswa-siswanya melarikan diri dari kepungan pagar tembok setinggi 5 meter itu.

"Kanemochi... High School..." lirih Rukia.

Peluh dingin meluncur dari pelipis Rukia. Ia pasti...

"Huwwaaaa... Nii-sama... Aku akan menuruti apapun perintah dari Nii-sama...! jadi aku mohon jangan masukan aku ke sekolah ini..." rajuk Rukia pada Nii-sama-nya yang sedang menarik lengan Rukia agar menurut namun Rukia terus mencoba bertahan di tempatnya.

"Tidak. Ayo masuk...!" perintah Nii-sama-nya dengan nada datar.

"Huaaaa... tidak mau...!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, tingkah mereka berdua menjadi sorotan para siswa-siswa yang berada di sekitar sana. Banyak di antara mereka yang berbisik-bisik lalu tertawa. Namun banyak pula yang terang-terangan menertawakan keduanya.

"Eh, itu Kuchiki-sensei'kan? Siapa gadis yang bersamanya? Mungil, ya?" ucap beberapa siswi yang berhasil di tangkap oleh telinga Byakuya.

"Mungil, ya? Imut sekali. Kelas berapa, sih?"

"Eh, gadis itu apanya Kuchiki-Sensei, ya?"

"Ah, mungkin adiknya. Aku dengar Kuchiki-sensei punya adik. Tapi adiknya sudah seumuran kita, kok! Tidak mungkin dia'kan?!"

Mendengar ucapan seorang siswi yang mengatakan hal yang paling di bencinya membuat Rukia panas.

"Hei, cewek yang di sana! Aku sudah kelas 2 SMA, tahu!" sentak Rukia kesal, yang sontak membuat gadis tersebut terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan karena sikap judes Rukia.

Yah, bukan salah gadis itu juga sih kalau gadis itu mengira dia masih anak-anak. Itu karena ukuran tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa ia sudah berusia 17 tahun. Di tambah dengan muka yang imut untuk seukuran siswa SMA. Di tambah dadanya yang rata, menampakan kesan bahwa ia masih anak-anak. Rukia diam-diam merutuki kondisi badannya yang sama sekali tidak berkembang. Padahal Rukia rajin minum susu setiap hari dan ia juga makan dengan baik. Gadis yang tadi langsung meninggalkan tempat itu bersama teman-temannya.

"Eh, sudah 17 tahun? Seumuran dengan kita, dong?! Kok mungil sekali?!" ucap gadis itu," Galak, ya?!"

"Kamu juga, sih. Jaga kata-katamu," sahut salah seorang temannya yang berambut cepak dan tomboy.

"Eh, kok jadi aku yang disalahkan?" protes gadis berambut senja itu.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar..." lerai teman-temannya yang lain.

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama dengan akrab.

Sementara itu, Rukia yang melihat keakraban gadis berambut senja dengan teman-temannya itu membuat Rukia sedikit iri. Selama ini, ia tidak bisa berteman akrab dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Rukia diam-diam menghembuskan nafas berat lalu menarik lengannya dari tangan Byakuya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan pergi," ucap Rukia lalu bersedekap.

"Uh?" Byakuya menarik sebelah alisnya, sedikit bingung namun juga curiga.

"Nii-sama jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan melarikan diri, kok!" ucap Rukia meyakinkan Byakuya, lalu melangkah memasuki halaman Kanemochi High School.

Byakuya menatap punggung mungil Rukia yang semakin menjauh.

"Hayaku, Nii-sama. Aku murid baru di sini. Jadi nii-sama harus memberitahu aku tentang sekolah ini," ucap Rukia tanpa menghentikan langkahnya atau menoleh ke belakang.

Byakuya tanpa sadar tersenyum, meskipun itu sangat samar. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusul adik iparnya itu.

"Hisana, hari ini dia begitu penurut," bisik Byakuya dalam hati.

"Hayaku, Nii-sama! Aku tidak suka menunggu!" ucap Rukia lagi.

Dan Byakuya tanpa sadar berjalan cepat untuk mengejar langkah pendek adik mungilnya itu. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah sebal, memastikan bahwa kakaknya mengikutinya. Dan mata ungu kebiruannyaa berkilau indah saat Ametist itu tertimpa cahaya matahari di pagi yang cerah itu. Dan kehidupannya di sekolah barunya akan segera di mulai... hari itu juga.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu tengah duduk di ruang kelasnya sembari bertopang dagu. Tatapannya tertuju ke halaman sekolah yang ramai dengan tatapan bosan. Posisi tempat duduknya yang berdekatan dengan jendela, membuatnya leluasa untuk melihat suasana di halaman sekolah.

Tanpa sadar, tatapannya mengikuti sosok gadis berambut hitam yang tengah melangkah bersama salah seorang gurunya. Tiba-tiba saja tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan gadis yang tengah diperhatikannya.

"Ah..." tanpa sadar, ia mendesah saat pandangan itu beralih darinya.

"Ah... Kaichou... untuk laporan hari ini... ng... Kaichou?"

Pemuda bersurai orange itu tersentak dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis mungil yang ia perhatikan.

"Ah... Maaf, Izuru. Aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu. Bisa kamu mengulanginya?"

"Uh?" Meski kebingungan, Kira kembali mengulangi laporannya pada Ketua OSIS yang hari itu nampak aneh.

Sangat berbeda dengan Ketua OSIS yang biasanya.

"Hari ini kita adakan rapat secepatnya," ucap pemuda itu lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Baik."

Kira lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Ketua OSIS yang hari itu tampak berbeda. Saat keluar dari ruangan itu, dirinya langsung disambut oleh para OSIS lainnya yang nampak semangat dengan topik hari ini.

"Aah, Kurosaki-senpai!" seru seorang gadis bersurai hitam pada pemuda itu.

Namun hanya ditanggapi dengan dingin oleh pemuda bersurai oranye itu. pemuda itu terus melangkah diikuti oleh yang lain. Para siswa yang berada di sepanjang koridor yang berpapasan dengan mereka segera menyingkir dan memberi jalan pada pemuda itu. Namun tatapan kekaguman dan memuja tampak terpancar dari mata para siswa-siswa lainnya, terutama para siswi.

"Kyaaa, keren sekali. Andai saja aku bisa jadi pacarnya..." ucap seorang gadis bercepol dua pada temannya, setelah pemuda bersurai orange itu menghilang di ujung koridor bersama rombongannya.

"Jadi pacarnya?! Ahaahhaaa... jangan bermimpi, deh!" cela temannya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" protes gadis bercepol itu.

"Lihat saja," ucap temannya lalu memberi isyarat lewat gerak bola matanya ke samping.

Seorang gadis berambut senja tengah melangkah dengan anggun sembari tersenyum dan membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari para siswa yang menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Inoue-senpai."

"Selamat pagi."

Gadis bercepol itu langsung cemberut lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya yang tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekanakan salah seorang sahabatnya.

"Hei, Kaho! Tunggu aku1" seru gadis itu lalu menyusul temannya yang tengah merajuk itu sambil tertawa.

Sementara itu, pemuda berambut orange itu kini berada di koridor kelas 2-2.

"Nah, Kuchiki-san. Kita hampir sampai di kelas barumu."

Terdengar percakapan dari belokan koridor.

"Haah... luas sekali tempat ini. Merepotkan saja,"komentar yang seorang lagi, terdengar kesal.

"Kuchiki-san..."

Dari balik koridor, dua sosok tubuh menyembul hampir bersamaan. Karena terlalu sibuk bercakap-cakap, keduanya tidak menyadari rombongan pmuda itu. Saat berpapasan dengan gadis bersurai hitam itu, pemuda itu berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh ke belakang, menatap punggung gadis itu yang menghilang di depan pintu ruang kelas 2-2.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" tanya seorang pemuda berkacamata pada pemuda bersurai orange itu.

Karena pemuda itu—Ichigo Kurosaki—berhenti, maka seluruh anggota OSIS itu pun berhenti.

"Tidak," sahut Ichigo lalu menggeleng lalu kembali melangkah," Let's go!"

Para anggota OSIS itu pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda karena sikap aneh sang Ketua OSIS yang populer hari itu.

Dengan langkah malas, Rukia lalu memasuki ruang kelas 2-2 yang hening dan tenang, mengikuti langkah Rangiku yang tenang dan santai.

"Ohayou...minna-san!" sapa Rangiku heboh.

"Ohayou, Matsumoto-sensei!" sahut para siswa heboh.

Saat melihat bahwa Rangiku bersama seorang gadis, para siswa tampak heboh. Para siswi berbisik-bisik pelan, sementara para anak cowok lebih memilih diam tanpa komentar. Apalagi saat Rukia melayangkan tatapan mengerikan pada mereka, nyali mereka ciut seketika.

"Nah, silahkan memperkenalkan diri anda Kuchiki-san," ucap Rangiku menyilahkan.

"Namaku... Rukia Kuchiki," ucap Rukia singkat.

"Eh, hanya seperti itu?" tanya Rangiku.

"Terus, aku harus bilang apalagi?" tanya Rukia dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Eh... Ti-tidak, kok..." Rangiku segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Rangiku lalu menyerahkan spidol pada Rukia. Dengan malas, Rukia menerima spidol itu dan menulis namanya di papan tulis. Dengan cekatan, Rukia menulis namanya di papan tulis. Dan dalam beberapa menit saja, ia sudah menyelesaikannya. Dengan penasaran, semua mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat cara penulisan nama Rukia.

"Ore?"

Salah seorang di antara mereka mengacungkan tangan. Dari deretan bangku terakhir nomor 2 dari jendela kiri. Rukia terpaksa berjinjit untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengacungkan tangan karena orang itu sama sekali tidak dapat ia jangkau dengan pandangannya.

"Ah, ya. Shiromi-chan. Silahkan bertanya," ucap Rangiku tanpa harus melakukan hal seperti Rukia.

Sepertinya Rangiku benar-benar hafal dengan siswa-siswa di sini. Tapi apa yang harus aku perdulikan, pikir Rukia.

"Mmm... Tulisannya... sama sekali tidak dapat di baca..."

"Ah..."

Rukia dan Rangiku menoleh ke arah papan tulis, melihat tulisan Rukia yang terlampau kecil.

"Kuchiki, bisa kamu perbaiki tulisannya?" pinta Rangiku.

Dengan cemberut Rukia menghapus papan tulisnya hingga bersih, lalu kembali menulis namanya dengan tulisan yang lebih besar, hampir memenuhi sebagian papan tulis.

RUKIA

"Nah, bagaimana dengan sekarang?" tanya Rukia keras karena jengkel.

"Ehhhh... kamu Yankee yang itu, ya?!" ucap gadis itu keras.

"Eh?!" spontan saja semua segera memasang wajah terkejut.

"Ma-masa dia Yankee? Tubuhnya kan mungil seperti itu..."

Segera saja acara perkenalan itu berubah menjadi sesi bisik-bisik. Gadis berambut perak sepanjang pinggang itu tertawa cekikikan.

"Benar! Aku memang seorang Yankee," sahut Rukia.

"Huuaaaa... pantas saja dia menyeramkan," ucap seorang gadis bercepol dua.

"Padahal dia manis," sahut temannya yang berambut hijau muda.

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, kamu tidak cocok jadi Yankee, deh," ralat gadis itu sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya yang ikal.

"Apaaa?!" ucap Rukia geram karena merasa dipermainkan.

Rukia kembali bersedekap dan berdiri angkuh. Dia memperhatikan gadis berambut perak itu.

"Huh, kamu sendiri juga sama'kan?!" ucap Rukia setelah menemukan kartu As-nya.

"Apaaa?!" kini giliran gadis itu yang naik pitam karena kalah telak.

"Kamu lebih pendek dariku. Ufufuuu..." ucap Rukia dengan tawa mengejek.

"Kamu..."

Gadis berambut perak itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menggebrak meja dengan keras. Rukia pun menatap gadis itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan percikan-percikan permusuhan berlompatan di sekitar mereka.

"Ng... entah mengapa, aku kok jadi kepanasan, ya?!" ucap seorang gadis.

Disambut anggukan kepala teman-temannya. Alarm tanda bahaya berdering di otak Rangiku. Dengan segera, Rangiku berdiri di hadapan Rukia.

"Sudah, sudah. Nah, Kuchiki, kamu duduk di dekat jendela, ya." Ucap Rangiku berusaha mengalihkan pandangan.

Pandangan Rukia beralih halauan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Rangiku. Bangku... tepat di sebelah gadis menyebalkan itu. Rangiku segera menyadari bahwa ia salah menunjukan tempat duduk Rukia.

"Ah, mak-maksudku... Kuchiki duduk di..."

"Aku akan duduk di sana saja. Aku suka duduk di dekat jendela," ucap Rukia lalu melenggang menuju tempat duduknya.

Rangiku menatap punggung Rukia yang menjauh dengan khawatir. Sementara itu, Rukia mulai menyusun rencana untuk mengerjai gadis itu. Rukia menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum liciknya.

Lonceng tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Setelah Rangiku sensei keluar dari ruang kelas 2-2 itu, dalam sekejap saja, separuh siswa dari kelas itu telah berhamburan keluar kelas. Rukia masih di posisi duduknya, memperhatikan gadis berambut perak yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu dengan santai mengeluarkan bento dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membuka tutup tempat bekalnya pelan-pelan, seolah-olah tidak menyadari ia sedang diperhatikan.

"Kenapa terus menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu? Jangan-jangan kamu suka padaku, ya." Ucap gadis itu tanpa menoleh pada Rukia.

"Jangan bercanda! Meskipun begini, aku masih normal, tahu!" sahut Rukia ketus sementara otaknya sibuk menyusun rencana.

"Oh, aku pikir kamu tidak normal," ucap gadis itu lalu menambil sumpitnya.

"Justru kamu yang terlihat tidak normal!" dengus Rukia.

Tiba-tiba segerombolan anak perempuan memasuki kelas itu lalu menghampiri tempat duduk gadis itu.

"Hei, Shiromi-chan. Hari ini bekal kamu apa saja?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pada gadis itu.

"Uwaaa... sugoiii... seperti biasanya," puji gadis berambut coklat tua.

"Ah, kalian mau tukaran denganku?" tawar gadis itu –Shiromi—lalu tersenyum riang.

"Eh, boleh? Hari ini bekalku..."

Melihat keakraban gadis itu dengan teman-temannya membuat Rukia iri. Rencana yang ia pikirkan langsung menghilang begitu saja. Rukia menundukan wajahnya, hingga wajahnya tenggelam di antara poni-poni rambutnya. Sementara itu, diam-dim Shiromi menatap Rukia yang terdiam.

Greeek...

Rukia mendorong tempat duduknya ke belakang lalu bangkit berdiri. Para gadis yang mengerumuni Shiromi menoleh pada Rukia yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Eh, murid baru tadi, ya?! Aku tidak sadar kalau dia ada di sini," ucap teman-teman Shiromi.

"Aku juga tidak sadar dia duduk di situ. Ng... siapa namanya tadi? Ru-eh..?!"

"Rukia Kuchiki," ralat Shiromi.

"Ng... oh iya, eh Ku-kuchiki?"

"Jangan-jangan dia adiknya Kuchiki-sensei..."

"Eh... Kuchiki-sensei punya adik?"

"Dia 'kan pernah bercerita pada kita..."

"Wah, aku lupa. Habis tidak mirip sih, ya?!"

"Sudahlah, jangan bergosip tentang orang lain," ucap Shiromi.

"Ah, iya-ya."

Gadis-gadis itu mulai bercakap-cakap dengan topik yang berbeda, sembari memakan makanan mereka. Sementara Shiromi tengah serius menatap Rukia yang menghilang di balik pintu. Diam-diam, ia mulai tertarik dengan gadis itu.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan... " PIP... untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda itu mematikan handphone-nya lalu melemparkannya ke atas tas yang ada disampingnya. Rambut birunya bergerak pelan tertiup angin lalu pemuda itu berdiri menatap halaman sekolah dari atap gedung utama. Menara lonceng di gedung belakang gedung utama berdentang sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya teriakan anak-anak dari klub sepak bola dan Klub baseball yang riuh menghiasi suasana sore itu.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Grimmjow?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai perak yang entah sudah sejak kapan berada di belakang pemuda itu.

"Huh, ternyata kamu masih mau menemuiku, ya?! Aku pikir kamu sudah lupa padaku."

"Ng? Apa maksudmu? Kamu masih temanku juga kan?! Setidaknya dulu kita adalah sahabat baik."

"Nomormu tidak aktif. Kamu mengganti ponselmu, ya?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa? Apa karena dia menyuruhmu mengganti ponselmu, Shiro-kun?"

"Tidak. Itu karena keinginanku sendiri."

Shiromi lalu duduk di samping pemuda itu. ia membuka flip ponsel berwarna putihnya lalu mengutak-atiknya sebentar. Tangannya yang lenting bergerak lincah di atas keypad ponselnya. Tidak berapa lama, ponsel itu bergetar menandakan ada E-mail masuk. Shiromi dengan cepat membuka E-mail itu dan membalasnya. Shiromi lalu menutup flip ponselnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku Grimmjow-kun?"

"Ng... soal itu..."

"Kamu tahu 'kan, aku tidak suka bertele-tele. Jadi langsung saja ke intinya'" potong Shiromi.

"Huh, kamu berubah banyak, ya." Grimmjow mencibir.

"Karena waktu dapat mengubah karakter seseorang. Cepat, aku tidak punya cukup waktu. Sopirku sudah lama menunggu," kata Shiromi tidak sabaran.

Shiromi menunduk, menatap ikatan tali sepatunya sehingga rambut perak ikalnya terjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Grimmjow menatap Shiromi dengan tatapan sinis.

"Huh, jadi sekarang kamu terlalu sibuk untuk bertemu dengan sahabat lamamu ini, ya?" ucap Grimmjow sinis.

Shiromi menghela nafas berat dan memfokuskan tatapan pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir pukul empat sore. Jika sampai pukul lima sore ia belum sampai di rumah, maka habislah nasibnya. Peraturan di dalam keluarganya terlalu keras, sampai-sampai Shiromi tidak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa. Juga, tentang identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Sudahlah, Grimmjow. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat denganmu. Kalau ingin bicara, langsung saja. Atau aku akan pulang," ancam Shiromi lalu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku... hanya ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Grimmjow saat Shiromi telah berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Cih, ingin bertemu? Kamu bukan siapa-siapa untukku. Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi. Ikatan kita sudah terputus sejak kita saling terpecah dulu, pengkhianat!" hujat Shiromi lalu kembali melangkah.

Namun ketika Shiromi baru menglangkah dua langkah, Grimmjow telah berbalik dan menangkap lengannya.

"Apa maksudmu kita tidak memiliki hubungan? Dalam darahmu telah mengalir darahku!" ucap Grimmjow keras.

"Jaga bicaramu! Sejak awal kamu mendekati aku untuk menghancurkan aku dan juga..."

"Haahaa... itu memang benar. Karena aku punya hak."

"Hak katamu? Kamu bahkan tidak punya hak sama sekali tidak punya hak. Kamu adalah sampah."

Shiromi mendongakkan wajah tegang sampai-sampai otot lehernya keluar. Tatapannya penuh kebencian. Sementara Grimmjow mengepalkan lengannya, menahan sakit hati yang telah bertumpuk sekian tahunnya.

"Sampah?! Bukan 'kah kamu juga sampah?" ucap Grimmjow.

"Aku berbeda denganmu. Aku lebih istimewa darimu," sahut Shiromi dengan tatapan dingin.

Grimmjow menarik lengan Shiromi ke arahnya dan memojokan Shiromi. Dengan kasar, disentaknya tangan Shiromi dan punggung Shiromi berbenturan keras dengan dinding di belakangnya, lalu mengurung tubuh Shiromi dengan kedua lengannya. Baik Shiromi maupun Grimmjow mempertajam tatapan mereka, saling mewaspadai.

"Haaa... kamu pasti akan menyesal," bisik Grimmjow di dekat telinga Shiromi, membuat Shiromi tertegun sejenak.

"Hei, kalau posisinya seperti ini, kamu seperti penjahat yang menyerang seorang anak perempuan. Kamu bisa saja tertangkap basah. Bukankah ini berbahaya untuk reputasimu?!" balas Shiromi tanpa takut.

"Sayangnya bukan begitu maksudku," ucap Grimmjow lalu menjauhkan kepalanya dari sisi kepala Shiromi, sementara kedua tangan menahan tangan Shiromi.

Keduanya bertatapan dengan dingin, namun tidak berapa lama kemudian, Shiromi mengalihkan tatapannya kebelakang tubuh Grimmjow dengan tatapan bosan. Dan tatapan itu berubah dengan tatapan terkejut saat melihat siluet seorang gadis yang berdiri tegak di belakang Grimmjow. Sinar matahari senja yang berwarna jingga hangat membuat mata ametist-nya berkilau. Dan rambutnya yang hitam seolah tersepuh oleh warna emas sang jingga. Mata Shiromi terbeliak lebar saat mmatanya berhasil menangkap sosok gadis itu sebenarnya. Gadis yang berhasil mencurii perhatiannya. Gadis yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik pada sosok itu.

Itu... RUKIA KUCHIKI!

Bleach Cuma milik Tite Kubo!

Bagian pertama chapter 0 : Welcome to Kanemochi High School paruh pertama

"Ini..."

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan rambut-rambut hitam Rukia Kuchiki yang tengah berdiri menatap bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar, mulutnya terbuka lebar karena kemegahan bangunan itu. Itu jauh dari bayangannya. Benar-benar... bangunan itu lebih pantas disebut istana daripada sekolah. Sekolah elit Kanemochi di kelilingi oleh taman-taman yang indah dengan pintu gerbang menjulang tinggi bergaya eropa, tidak akan membiarkan siswa-siswanya melarikan diri dari kepungan pagar tembok setinggi 5 meter itu.

"Kanemochi... High School..." lirih Rukia.

Peluh dingin meluncur dari pelipis Rukia. Ia pasti...

"Huwwaaaa... Nii-sama... Aku akan menuruti apapun perintah dari Nii-sama...! jadi aku mohon jangan masukan aku ke sekolah ini..." rajuk Rukia pada Nii-sama-nya yang sedang menarik lengan Rukia agar menurut namun Rukia terus mencoba bertahan di tempatnya.

"Tidak. Ayo masuk...!" perintah Nii-sama-nya dengan nada datar.

"Huaaaa... tidak mau...!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, tingkah mereka berdua menjadi sorotan para siswa-siswa yang berada di sekitar sana. Banyak di antara mereka yang berbisik-bisik lalu tertawa. Namun banyak pula yang terang-terangan menertawakan keduanya.

"Eh, itu Kuchiki-sensei'kan? Siapa gadis yang bersamanya? Mungil, ya?" ucap beberapa siswi yang berhasil di tangkap oleh telinga Byakuya.

"Mungil, ya? Imut sekali. Kelas berapa, sih?"

"Eh, gadis itu apanya Kuchiki-Sensei, ya?"

"Ah, mungkin adiknya. Aku dengar Kuchiki-sensei punya adik. Tapi adiknya sudah seumuran kita, kok! Tidak mungkin dia'kan?!"

Mendengar ucapan seorang siswi yang mengatakan hal yang paling di bencinya membuat Rukia panas.

"Hei, cewek yang di sana! Aku sudah kelas 2 SMA, tahu!" sentak Rukia kesal, yang sontak membuat gadis tersebut terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan karena sikap judes Rukia.

Yah, bukan salah gadis itu juga sih kalau gadis itu mengira dia masih anak-anak. Itu karena ukuran tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa ia sudah berusia 17 tahun. Di tambah dengan muka yang imut untuk seukuran siswa SMA. Di tambah dadanya yang rata, menampakan kesan bahwa ia masih anak-anak. Rukia diam-diam merutuki kondisi badannya yang sama sekali tidak berkembang. Padahal Rukia rajin minum susu setiap hari dan ia juga makan dengan baik. Gadis yang tadi langsung meninggalkan tempat itu bersama teman-temannya.

"Eh, sudah 17 tahun? Seumuran dengan kita, dong?! Kok mungil sekali?!" ucap gadis itu," Galak, ya?!"

"Kamu juga, sih. Jaga kata-katamu," sahut salah seorang temannya yang berambut cepak dan tomboy.

"Eh, kok jadi aku yang disalahkan?" protes gadis berambut senja itu.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar..." lerai teman-temannya yang lain.

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama dengan akrab.

Sementara itu, Rukia yang melihat keakraban gadis berambut senja dengan teman-temannya itu membuat Rukia sedikit iri. Selama ini, ia tidak bisa berteman akrab dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Rukia diam-diam menghembuskan nafas berat lalu menarik lengannya dari tangan Byakuya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan pergi," ucap Rukia lalu bersedekap.

"Uh?" Byakuya menarik sebelah alisnya, sedikit bingung namun juga curiga.

"Nii-sama jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan melarikan diri, kok!" ucap Rukia meyakinkan Byakuya, lalu melangkah memasuki halaman Kanemochi High School.

Byakuya menatap punggung mungil Rukia yang semakin menjauh.

"Hayaku, Nii-sama. Aku murid baru di sini. Jadi nii-sama harus memberitahu aku tentang sekolah ini," ucap Rukia tanpa menghentikan langkahnya atau menoleh ke belakang.

Byakuya tanpa sadar tersenyum, meskipun itu sangat samar. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusul adik iparnya itu.

"Hisana, hari ini dia begitu penurut," bisik Byakuya dalam hati.

"Hayaku, Nii-sama! Aku tidak suka menunggu!" ucap Rukia lagi.

Dan Byakuya tanpa sadar berjalan cepat untuk mengejar langkah pendek adik mungilnya itu. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah sebal, memastikan bahwa kakaknya mengikutinya. Dan mata ungu kebiruannyaa berkilau indah saat Ametist itu tertimpa cahaya matahari di pagi yang cerah itu. Dan kehidupannya di sekolah barunya akan segera di mulai... hari itu juga.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu tengah duduk di ruang kelasnya sembari bertopang dagu. Tatapannya tertuju ke halaman sekolah yang ramai dengan tatapan bosan. Posisi tempat duduknya yang berdekatan dengan jendela, membuatnya leluasa untuk melihat suasana di halaman sekolah.

Tanpa sadar, tatapannya mengikuti sosok gadis berambut hitam yang tengah melangkah bersama salah seorang gurunya. Tiba-tiba saja tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan gadis yang tengah diperhatikannya.

"Ah..." tanpa sadar, ia mendesah saat pandangan itu beralih darinya.

"Ah... Kaichou... untuk laporan hari ini... ng... Kaichou?"

Pemuda bersurai orange itu tersentak dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis mungil yang ia perhatikan.

"Ah... Maaf, Izuru. Aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu. Bisa kamu mengulanginya?"

"Uh?" Meski kebingungan, Kira kembali mengulangi laporannya pada Ketua OSIS yang hari itu nampak aneh.

Sangat berbeda dengan Ketua OSIS yang biasanya.

"Hari ini kita adakan rapat secepatnya," ucap pemuda itu lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Baik."

Kira lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Ketua OSIS yang hari itu tampak berbeda. Saat keluar dari ruangan itu, dirinya langsung disambut oleh para OSIS lainnya yang nampak semangat dengan topik hari ini.

"Aah, Kurosaki-senpai!" seru seorang gadis bersurai hitam pada pemuda itu.

Namun hanya ditanggapi dengan dingin oleh pemuda bersurai oranye itu. pemuda itu terus melangkah diikuti oleh yang lain. Para siswa yang berada di sepanjang koridor yang berpapasan dengan mereka segera menyingkir dan memberi jalan pada pemuda itu. Namun tatapan kekaguman dan memuja tampak terpancar dari mata para siswa-siswa lainnya, terutama para siswi.

"Kyaaa, keren sekali. Andai saja aku bisa jadi pacarnya..." ucap seorang gadis bercepol dua pada temannya, setelah pemuda bersurai orange itu menghilang di ujung koridor bersama rombongannya.

"Jadi pacarnya?! Ahaahhaaa... jangan bermimpi, deh!" cela temannya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" protes gadis bercepol itu.

"Lihat saja," ucap temannya lalu memberi isyarat lewat gerak bola matanya ke samping.

Seorang gadis berambut senja tengah melangkah dengan anggun sembari tersenyum dan membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari para siswa yang menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Inoue-senpai."

"Selamat pagi."

Gadis bercepol itu langsung cemberut lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya yang tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekanakan salah seorang sahabatnya.

"Hei, Kaho! Tunggu aku1" seru gadis itu lalu menyusul temannya yang tengah merajuk itu sambil tertawa.

Sementara itu, pemuda berambut orange itu kini berada di koridor kelas 2-2.

"Nah, Kuchiki-san. Kita hampir sampai di kelas barumu."

Terdengar percakapan dari belokan koridor.

"Haah... luas sekali tempat ini. Merepotkan saja,"komentar yang seorang lagi, terdengar kesal.

"Kuchiki-san..."

Dari balik koridor, dua sosok tubuh menyembul hampir bersamaan. Karena terlalu sibuk bercakap-cakap, keduanya tidak menyadari rombongan pmuda itu. Saat berpapasan dengan gadis bersurai hitam itu, pemuda itu berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh ke belakang, menatap punggung gadis itu yang menghilang di depan pintu ruang kelas 2-2.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" tanya seorang pemuda berkacamata pada pemuda bersurai orange itu.

Karena pemuda itu—Ichigo Kurosaki—berhenti, maka seluruh anggota OSIS itu pun berhenti.

"Tidak," sahut Ichigo lalu menggeleng lalu kembali melangkah," Let's go!"

Para anggota OSIS itu pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda karena sikap aneh sang Ketua OSIS yang populer hari itu.

Dengan langkah malas, Rukia lalu memasuki ruang kelas 2-2 yang hening dan tenang, mengikuti langkah Rangiku yang tenang dan santai.

"Ohayou...minna-san!" sapa Rangiku heboh.

"Ohayou, Matsumoto-sensei!" sahut para siswa heboh.

Saat melihat bahwa Rangiku bersama seorang gadis, para siswa tampak heboh. Para siswi berbisik-bisik pelan, sementara para anak cowok lebih memilih diam tanpa komentar. Apalagi saat Rukia melayangkan tatapan mengerikan pada mereka, nyali mereka ciut seketika.

"Nah, silahkan memperkenalkan diri anda Kuchiki-san," ucap Rangiku menyilahkan.

"Namaku... Rukia Kuchiki," ucap Rukia singkat.

"Eh, hanya seperti itu?" tanya Rangiku.

"Terus, aku harus bilang apalagi?" tanya Rukia dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Eh... Ti-tidak, kok..." Rangiku segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Rangiku lalu menyerahkan spidol pada Rukia. Dengan malas, Rukia menerima spidol itu dan menulis namanya di papan tulis. Dengan cekatan, Rukia menulis namanya di papan tulis. Dan dalam beberapa menit saja, ia sudah menyelesaikannya. Dengan penasaran, semua mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat cara penulisan nama Rukia.

"Ore?"

Salah seorang di antara mereka mengacungkan tangan. Dari deretan bangku terakhir nomor 2 dari jendela kiri. Rukia terpaksa berjinjit untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengacungkan tangan karena orang itu sama sekali tidak dapat ia jangkau dengan pandangannya.

"Ah, ya. Shiromi-chan. Silahkan bertanya," ucap Rangiku tanpa harus melakukan hal seperti Rukia.

Sepertinya Rangiku benar-benar hafal dengan siswa-siswa di sini. Tapi apa yang harus aku perdulikan, pikir Rukia.

"Mmm... Tulisannya... sama sekali tidak dapat di baca..."

"Ah..."

Rukia dan Rangiku menoleh ke arah papan tulis, melihat tulisan Rukia yang terlampau kecil.

"Kuchiki, bisa kamu perbaiki tulisannya?" pinta Rangiku.

Dengan cemberut Rukia menghapus papan tulisnya hingga bersih, lalu kembali menulis namanya dengan tulisan yang lebih besar, hampir memenuhi sebagian papan tulis.

RUKIA

"Nah, bagaimana dengan sekarang?" tanya Rukia keras karena jengkel.

"Ehhhh... kamu Yankee yang itu, ya?!" ucap gadis itu keras.

"Eh?!" spontan saja semua segera memasang wajah terkejut.

"Ma-masa dia Yankee? Tubuhnya kan mungil seperti itu..."

Segera saja acara perkenalan itu berubah menjadi sesi bisik-bisik. Gadis berambut perak sepanjang pinggang itu tertawa cekikikan.

"Benar! Aku memang seorang Yankee," sahut Rukia.

"Huuaaaa... pantas saja dia menyeramkan," ucap seorang gadis bercepol dua.

"Padahal dia manis," sahut temannya yang berambut hijau muda.

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, kamu tidak cocok jadi Yankee, deh," ralat gadis itu sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya yang ikal.

"Apaaa?!" ucap Rukia geram karena merasa dipermainkan.

Rukia kembali bersedekap dan berdiri angkuh. Dia memperhatikan gadis berambut perak itu.

"Huh, kamu sendiri juga sama'kan?!" ucap Rukia setelah menemukan kartu As-nya.

"Apaaa?!" kini giliran gadis itu yang naik pitam karena kalah telak.

"Kamu lebih pendek dariku. Ufufuuu..." ucap Rukia dengan tawa mengejek.

"Kamu..."

Gadis berambut perak itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menggebrak meja dengan keras. Rukia pun menatap gadis itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan percikan-percikan permusuhan berlompatan di sekitar mereka.

"Ng... entah mengapa, aku kok jadi kepanasan, ya?!" ucap seorang gadis.

Disambut anggukan kepala teman-temannya. Alarm tanda bahaya berdering di otak Rangiku. Dengan segera, Rangiku berdiri di hadapan Rukia.

"Sudah, sudah. Nah, Kuchiki, kamu duduk di dekat jendela, ya." Ucap Rangiku berusaha mengalihkan pandangan.

Pandangan Rukia beralih halauan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Rangiku. Bangku... tepat di sebelah gadis menyebalkan itu. Rangiku segera menyadari bahwa ia salah menunjukan tempat duduk Rukia.

"Ah, mak-maksudku... Kuchiki duduk di..."

"Aku akan duduk di sana saja. Aku suka duduk di dekat jendela," ucap Rukia lalu melenggang menuju tempat duduknya.

Rangiku menatap punggung Rukia yang menjauh dengan khawatir. Sementara itu, Rukia mulai menyusun rencana untuk mengerjai gadis itu. Rukia menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum liciknya.

Lonceng tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Setelah Rangiku sensei keluar dari ruang kelas 2-2 itu, dalam sekejap saja, separuh siswa dari kelas itu telah berhamburan keluar kelas. Rukia masih di posisi duduknya, memperhatikan gadis berambut perak yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu dengan santai mengeluarkan bento dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membuka tutup tempat bekalnya pelan-pelan, seolah-olah tidak menyadari ia sedang diperhatikan.

"Kenapa terus menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu? Jangan-jangan kamu suka padaku, ya." Ucap gadis itu tanpa menoleh pada Rukia.

"Jangan bercanda! Meskipun begini, aku masih normal, tahu!" sahut Rukia ketus sementara otaknya sibuk menyusun rencana.

"Oh, aku pikir kamu tidak normal," ucap gadis itu lalu menambil sumpitnya.

"Justru kamu yang terlihat tidak normal!" dengus Rukia.

Tiba-tiba segerombolan anak perempuan memasuki kelas itu lalu menghampiri tempat duduk gadis itu.

"Hei, Shiromi-chan. Hari ini bekal kamu apa saja?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pada gadis itu.

"Uwaaa... sugoiii... seperti biasanya," puji gadis berambut coklat tua.

"Ah, kalian mau tukaran denganku?" tawar gadis itu –Shiromi—lalu tersenyum riang.

"Eh, boleh? Hari ini bekalku..."

Melihat keakraban gadis itu dengan teman-temannya membuat Rukia iri. Rencana yang ia pikirkan langsung menghilang begitu saja. Rukia menundukan wajahnya, hingga wajahnya tenggelam di antara poni-poni rambutnya. Sementara itu, diam-dim Shiromi menatap Rukia yang terdiam.

Greeek...

Rukia mendorong tempat duduknya ke belakang lalu bangkit berdiri. Para gadis yang mengerumuni Shiromi menoleh pada Rukia yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Eh, murid baru tadi, ya?! Aku tidak sadar kalau dia ada di sini," ucap teman-teman Shiromi.

"Aku juga tidak sadar dia duduk di situ. Ng... siapa namanya tadi? Ru-eh..?!"

"Rukia Kuchiki," ralat Shiromi.

"Ng... oh iya, eh Ku-kuchiki?"

"Jangan-jangan dia adiknya Kuchiki-sensei..."

"Eh... Kuchiki-sensei punya adik?"

"Dia 'kan pernah bercerita pada kita..."

"Wah, aku lupa. Habis tidak mirip sih, ya?!"

"Sudahlah, jangan bergosip tentang orang lain," ucap Shiromi.

"Ah, iya-ya."

Gadis-gadis itu mulai bercakap-cakap dengan topik yang berbeda, sembari memakan makanan mereka. Sementara Shiromi tengah serius menatap Rukia yang menghilang di balik pintu. Diam-diam, ia mulai tertarik dengan gadis itu.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan... " PIP... untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda itu mematikan handphone-nya lalu melemparkannya ke atas tas yang ada disampingnya. Rambut birunya bergerak pelan tertiup angin lalu pemuda itu berdiri menatap halaman sekolah dari atap gedung utama. Menara lonceng di gedung belakang gedung utama berdentang sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya teriakan anak-anak dari klub sepak bola dan Klub baseball yang riuh menghiasi suasana sore itu.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Grimmjow?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai perak yang entah sudah sejak kapan berada di belakang pemuda itu.

"Huh, ternyata kamu masih mau menemuiku, ya?! Aku pikir kamu sudah lupa padaku."

"Ng? Apa maksudmu? Kamu masih temanku juga kan?! Setidaknya dulu kita adalah sahabat baik."

"Nomormu tidak aktif. Kamu mengganti ponselmu, ya?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa? Apa karena dia menyuruhmu mengganti ponselmu, Shiro-kun?"

"Tidak. Itu karena keinginanku sendiri."

Shiromi lalu duduk di samping pemuda itu. ia membuka flip ponsel berwarna putihnya lalu mengutak-atiknya sebentar. Tangannya yang lenting bergerak lincah di atas keypad ponselnya. Tidak berapa lama, ponsel itu bergetar menandakan ada E-mail masuk. Shiromi dengan cepat membuka E-mail itu dan membalasnya. Shiromi lalu menutup flip ponselnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku Grimmjow-kun?"

"Ng... soal itu..."

"Kamu tahu 'kan, aku tidak suka bertele-tele. Jadi langsung saja ke intinya'" potong Shiromi.

"Huh, kamu berubah banyak, ya." Grimmjow mencibir.

"Karena waktu dapat mengubah karakter seseorang. Cepat, aku tidak punya cukup waktu. Sopirku sudah lama menunggu," kata Shiromi tidak sabaran.

Shiromi menunduk, menatap ikatan tali sepatunya sehingga rambut perak ikalnya terjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Grimmjow menatap Shiromi dengan tatapan sinis.

"Huh, jadi sekarang kamu terlalu sibuk untuk bertemu dengan sahabat lamamu ini, ya?" ucap Grimmjow sinis.

Shiromi menghela nafas berat dan memfokuskan tatapan pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir pukul empat sore. Jika sampai pukul lima sore ia belum sampai di rumah, maka habislah nasibnya. Peraturan di dalam keluarganya terlalu keras, sampai-sampai Shiromi tidak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa. Juga, tentang identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Sudahlah, Grimmjow. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat denganmu. Kalau ingin bicara, langsung saja. Atau aku akan pulang," ancam Shiromi lalu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku... hanya ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Grimmjow saat Shiromi telah berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Cih, ingin bertemu? Kamu bukan siapa-siapa untukku. Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi. Ikatan kita sudah terputus sejak kita saling terpecah dulu, pengkhianat!" hujat Shiromi lalu kembali melangkah.

Namun ketika Shiromi baru menglangkah dua langkah, Grimmjow telah berbalik dan menangkap lengannya.

"Apa maksudmu kita tidak memiliki hubungan? Dalam darahmu telah mengalir darahku!" ucap Grimmjow keras.

"Jaga bicaramu! Sejak awal kamu mendekati aku untuk menghancurkan aku dan juga..."

"Haahaa... itu memang benar. Karena aku punya hak."

"Hak katamu? Kamu bahkan tidak punya hak sama sekali tidak punya hak. Kamu adalah sampah."

Shiromi mendongakkan wajah tegang sampai-sampai otot lehernya keluar. Tatapannya penuh kebencian. Sementara Grimmjow mengepalkan lengannya, menahan sakit hati yang telah bertumpuk sekian tahunnya.

"Sampah?! Bukan 'kah kamu juga sampah?" ucap Grimmjow.

"Aku berbeda denganmu. Aku lebih istimewa darimu," sahut Shiromi dengan tatapan dingin.

Grimmjow menarik lengan Shiromi ke arahnya dan memojokan Shiromi. Dengan kasar, disentaknya tangan Shiromi dan punggung Shiromi berbenturan keras dengan dinding di belakangnya, lalu mengurung tubuh Shiromi dengan kedua lengannya. Baik Shiromi maupun Grimmjow mempertajam tatapan mereka, saling mewaspadai.

"Haaa... kamu pasti akan menyesal," bisik Grimmjow di dekat telinga Shiromi, membuat Shiromi tertegun sejenak.

"Hei, kalau posisinya seperti ini, kamu seperti penjahat yang menyerang seorang anak perempuan. Kamu bisa saja tertangkap basah. Bukankah ini berbahaya untuk reputasimu?!" balas Shiromi tanpa takut.

"Sayangnya bukan begitu maksudku," ucap Grimmjow lalu menjauhkan kepalanya dari sisi kepala Shiromi, sementara kedua tangan menahan tangan Shiromi.

Keduanya bertatapan dengan dingin, namun tidak berapa lama kemudian, Shiromi mengalihkan tatapannya kebelakang tubuh Grimmjow dengan tatapan bosan. Dan tatapan itu berubah dengan tatapan terkejut saat melihat siluet seorang gadis yang berdiri tegak di belakang Grimmjow. Sinar matahari senja yang berwarna jingga hangat membuat mata ametist-nya berkilau. Dan rambutnya yang hitam seolah tersepuh oleh warna emas sang jingga. Mata Shiromi terbeliak lebar saat mmatanya berhasil menangkap sosok gadis itu sebenarnya. Gadis yang berhasil mencurii perhatiannya. Gadis yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik pada sosok itu.

Itu... RUKIA KUCHIKI!


End file.
